cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Global Alliance
[[IMage:Grand_Global_Alliance_Castle2.jpg |frame|'GGA Castle']] Charter/System of the Grand Global Alliance 'I. Introduction' The G.G.A. is not just an alliance, it is a community and a brother/sisterhood of like minded fellow travelers. Follow this path, and never look back, for only heroes shall tread in the halls of the G.G.A.! Dedicated to greatness, the G.G.A. is tired of weak willed nations who wish for mediocrity. To us, greatness comes in many forms, militarily and economically, as well as personally. We are interested in the personal growth of all members. You are not just members, you are family. This is community building, which differs from all other alliances currently existing. We do not just role play as chivalrous and respected heroes, we are those heroes. Women and men of substance and valor, dedicated to upholding the highest personal courage and dignity. Many other alliances have a charter. We have a system. Founded on March 1st 2006 by Atherton, Prodigal_Chieftain, and theblitz, the GGA has grown to exceed our wildest expectations. We are the official green team, holders of the coveted green forum mask! 'II. Statement' To better understand and make clear the ideas and issues within the GGA Alliance. Our devotion lies in our noble warrior code, chivalry and regal spirit. We hold ourselves to a strict code of loyalty to our alliance and member nations. Tired of dealing with simple upkeep in your nation? Do you want to have a greater say in your alliance but because there are so many other members the chances seem low? In the GGA every member nation has a particular function. The grand goal is in making the GGA one of the major, powerful alliances in the game. To do that we hope each nation in the GGA can work their hardest toward that goal. In the GGA every nation counts! 'III. Loyalty Oath' Any nation wishing to join the GGA must make a blood oath of loyalty to the alliance and each and every member. In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering the GGA as a family member, and that once family always family. This oath can never be broken, and doing so will be considered betrayal from the said nation. Penalty of disloyalty or breaking of the oath will be expulsion from the GGA and/or aggressive countenance by other GGA members. No GGA member may be part of another alliance. 'IV. Our Diplomacy' The GGA will conduct relations with countries fairly and courteously. Good relations with all alliances, great and small, is hoped for but we will not stand for insults or threats from any nation or alliance. We do not support terrorist organizations but for the security of the GGA we do believe aggressive action is sometimes needed and will reserve the right at any time. Our ambassadors to other alliances will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Our alliance members are not allowed to join with the intention of using the GGA as a shield to help with in their wars. A nation found in violation of this will immediately cease attacks and pay swift retribution. It will then be up to the alliance's leadership to decide whether the said nation will remain within the GGA or be expelled. Our alliance members shall stand by all treaties made between the GGA alliance and other alliances. A nation found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized alliance and its fate will be determined by the higher councils. Alliance members may conduct wars that are: 1. Not aggressive towards any known alliance, and; 2. Not detrimental to the GGA's worldwide integrity. Member nations but cease attacks at any time called for, and also must stand by their alliance loyally in times of crisis, prepared to do anything for the good of the GGA. 'V. Our Chivalry' We believe each member's behavior reflects the alliance as a whole. We hope our alliance can be seen as a benevolent yet strong one in the eyes of all others. Member nations can expect praise, awards, and promotion to those who abide by the way of the gentlemen warrior diplomat. Nations in our alliance are allowed constructive criticism at any time, the heads of our alliance will always be there for any member, and will be willing to listen to any suggestions that might come there way. Topics can be discussed freely without fear of reprisal on alliance forums. However sowing hateful or needless threads within the GGA and especially on outside forums will not be tolerated and the said nation will face penalties. A nation's punishment in the GGA will not be at the whim of one or two members, but will first be discussed and then decided on by the higher chambers. 'VI. Our Alliance Hierarchy' I. Chamber of Squires II. Chamber of Knights III. Chamber of Cavaliers and Paladins IV. High Kings' Chamber (1 Prime Chancellor and two vice ministers) V. Our Exalted Emperor/Empress' Chamber 'VII. Form and Functions of Hierarchy' I. Chamber of Squires The chamber of squires is our first chamber, and lowest ranked. This chamber is made up of newcomers who have yet to prove themselves, and members who do not post on the forums or who only occasionally run their country. This chamber is in tutelage of the knights and other higher ranking members. Thus do not have a say in government policies and decrees. If they want a greater part of the GGA then they must work toward promotion to knight. II. Chamber of Knights The chamber of knights will be the common assembly, where every nation will have a chance at helping the alliance in some initial way or form. Each nation promoted to Knight will get the chance to assist the higher chamber of cavaliers/paladins in one government department (they can choose at first, which department they'd like to help, but depending on needs might be put in another one). III. Chamber of Cavaliers and Paladins These groups are the departments of our alliance (defense, state, foreign relations, etc) and will be lead by one or more cavaliers/paladins and one vice minister (another cavalier or an up and coming from the Chamber of Knights). The ministers will work in conjunction with their group members in pursuing the goals of that department. Each member will have a useful function within their department. The more zealous a member, the faster promotions, awards, and duties will come. IV. High Kings' Chamber (1 Prime Chancellor and two vice ministers) The Chancellor and his two associates will have veto power over any decision making within the lower ranking chambers, and can intervene in matters within any chamber, but must give the alliance good reason for the veto of any said decision. They are also in charge of keeping the alliance as a whole together and intact, and make sure information is flowing smoothly through the various chambers. The chancellor reports directly to the emperor and empress (PC/Atherton) and gives them news of important things within and outside of the alliance. V. Our Exalted Emperor/Empress' Chamber The Emperor and Empress of our alliance hold final voice and veto power over all decisions made within the alliance, and are the voice of the alliance. As of now there are only two people within this highest chamber, and including anyone else (a regent perhaps) is solely up to the Emperor and Empress. All decisions made by the Emperor/Empress are final, although proper suggestions/protest can be made at any time. Basic Memberlist V. Our Exalted Emperor/Empress' Chamber Empress: Atherton Emperor: Prodigal_Chieftain Regent: Empire of Lei (Natz Our Hero) IV. High Kings' Chamber (1 Prime Chancellor and two vice ministers) Prime Chancellor: ALdbeign Two Vice Ministers: Starfox101 and Lord Mala III. Chamber of Cavaliers and Paladins Chief Paladin: filipinoboi122 Paladins: masterchief / Dominaria Dace Kevin the Great filipinoboi122 Toto Socialistic People /Seleucus Ontuas J-15 / Arizona Rambo Cavaliers: Waterford MuttChangi Gladsheim Krovich Andrerica Polika (Edward Kirnovsky) United Addiscombe Jiro United Ireland BlazingAzn88 / The Yamato Empire Gheldh Gray / Irish Republic / Graysferry Bonaparte NNJ Nucowso As well as the famous Knights and Squires of the GGA! Official Forum and Sign up-thread Grand Global Alliance Forum GGA Sign Up thread Category:Alliances Category:Grand Global Alliance